Wookieepedia:Social media screenshots
This page is for cataloging screenshots of social media posts and moving them out of , similar to Wookieepedia:Search icons/In use. Screenshots File:Erdelac on Hammer.png|Conversation with Ed Erdelac on Malleus. File:Greg Weisman Stormtrooper Voice Tweet.png|Confirmation from Greg Weisman as to his voicing a stormtrooper. File:Leland Chee Canon Years.png|Confirmation of canon timeline for the movies and TV shows. File:Imperial Handbook Legends Confirmation.png|Becker&mayer! Books confirms Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide is Legends. File:Leland Chee Story Group Determines Canon.png|Leland Chee on the Lucasfilm Story Group File:John Jackson Miller on Skelly.png|John Jackson Miller on Skelly's role in the Clone Wars File:C-3PO Rebels Facebook.png|C-3PO info from Rebels Facebook File:Daniel Wallace Shatterax Quote.png|Daniel Wallace on the shatterax File:Tracy Cannobbio Rebels Hiatus.png|Tracy Cannobbio on the Rebels 2014-15 midseason hiatus File:Valen Rudor Facebook.png|Valen Rudor info on Facebook File:Billy Dee Williams Rebels.png|Billy Dee Williams confirms he will be in Star Wars Rebels. File:The Force Awakens Teaser Announced.png|Episode VII teaser announced. File:Alderaan Cruiser Facebook.png|Alderaan cruiser File:Planet farfalla.png|Jason Fry confirms the existence of the planet Farfalla File:Developer Douville on RepCom followup.jpg|Brett Douville on cancelled Republic Commando sequels File:Star Commuter Shuttle Facebook.png|Star Commuter 2000 File:NamingRoguePilots.png|Creating and naming the Rogue Pilots File:JoeSchreiberFacebook.png|Joe Schreiber on the wampa in Maul: Lockdown File:Yogar Lyste Facebook.png|Yogar Lyste info from Facebook File:Lando Calrissian Facebook card.png|Lando Calrissian info from Facebook File:Freddie Prinze Jr Season 2 Episodes.png|Freddie Prinze Jr. talks about Star Wars Rebels Season Two File:Kevin Hearne Heir to the Jedi Chronology.png|Kevin Hearne on when Heir to the Jedi takes place File:Orientation Story Announcement.png|"Orientation" announcement File:Last Call at the Zero Angle Announcement.png|"Last Call at the Zero Angle" announcement File:Tracy Cannobbio Rebels S1 Finale.png|Rebels season 1 finale date File:Insider 156 Yakface.png|Screenshot from Insider 156 File:AT-DP Facebook.jpg|All Terrain Defense Pod Facebook info File:Michael_Kogge_JTN-303.png‎|Michael Kogge informing Stephen Stanton of the identity of the trooper he voiced. File:Jason Fry Last Call at the Zero Angle tweet.png|Jason Fry confirming the identities of the pilots in the "Last Call at the Zero Angle" illustration. File:Rebels TIE fighter Facebook.png|Rebels TIE fighter information File:Gary Whitta Rogue One.png|Gary Whitta on the name "Rogue One" File:ImperialHandbookPubDate.png|Becker&mayer! announces an October 14, 2014 publication date for Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide File:Sabine's Blasters.jpg|WESTAR-35 blaster pistol facebook info File:Freed Uvell Survival.jpg|Alexander Freed confirming Uvell's survival. File:Crispus Commons John Jackson Miller Tweet.png|John Jackson Miller on the naming of Crispus Commons File:KevinHearneKupohan.png|Kevin Hearne's Kupohan Concept. File:Season 2 Sabine twitter.png|Tim Veekhoven tweets a photo of Sabine's new look revealed at Celebration Anaheim. File:Gary Whitta Rogue One Title.png|Gary Whitta on Rogue One title File:Sixes tweet.png|Paul S. Kemp tweets confirming he accidentally called Fives Sixes in Lords of the Sith File:Jakku Twitter.png|Tweet confirming the spelling of Jakku File:JeremyConradTFAtweet.png|Tweet providing clarification for the Resistance and First Order File:HersheyKogge-Twitter.png|Sterling Hershey and Michael Kogge File:Official Fact File Part 61 Delay.jpg|Official Fact File 61 release information File:ToppsSWIESB.png|''Star Wars Illustrated: The Empire Strikes Back'' release announcement File:ToppsCelebration4-16.png|''Star Wars Illustrated: The Empire Strikes Back'' preview material File:ToppsCelebration4-17.png|''Star Wars Illustrated: The Empire Strikes Back'' preview material File:ToppsCelebration4-19.png|''Star Wars Illustrated: The Empire Strikes Back'' preview material File:Topps4-30.png|''Star Wars Illustrated: The Empire Strikes Back'' numbering gap information File:Chuck Wendig Dear Internet Tweet.png|Chuck Wendig on his desire to write a Star Wars novel File:Vyndal natives tweet.png|Martin Fisher on the Vyndalian natives File:Del Rey Rebel Bluff Tweet.png|"Rebel Bluff" tweet File:Del Rey Rebel Bluff Facebook.png|"Rebel Bluff" Facebook post File:Christie Golden Dark Disciple arc.png|Christie Golden on the Dark Disciple episodes File:Kindred Spirits Facebook Reveal.png|"Kindred Spirits" announcement File:FB probe droid.jpg|Viper probe droid Facebook info File:Martin Fisher supply convoy raid.png|Conversation between Cevan and Martin Fisher File:Shattered Empire is Four Issues.png|Conversation between DarthSpiriah and Jordan D. White about the amount of issues in the Star Wars: Shattered Empire miniseries. File:Hux Twitter Confirmation.png|Hux name confirmation File:Weisman Kanan 6 is Standalone.png|Star Wars: Kanan 6 standalone confirmation File:Prinze Species Confirmation.png|Freddie Prinze Jr. confirms the species of an unidentified Inquisitor. File:Friedman-CooptSBD.png|Brent Friedman on the Terminator 2 vibe of the Rex/R2-D2 arc File:Friedman-MoonsOfRyloth.png|Brent Friedman on the setting of the Rex/R2-D2 arc File:Friedman-Rex4Eps.png|Brent Friedman on the length of the Rex/R2-D2 arc File:Friedman-RexGreatPlans.png|Brent Friedman on plans for Rex File:Friedman-T2DD.png|Brent Friedman on the "personal hooks" of two planned TCW arcs File:Hall Hood confirmation.png|Hall Hood on the Hero of Tython's species File:Daniels 3PO Battlefront confirmed.png|Anthony Daniels on voicing C-3PO in Star Wars Battlefront File:Vyndal natives tweet 2.png|Martin Fisher on the Vyndalian natives File:Chris Trevas Jhared Montferrat inspiration.png|Chris Trevas on the inspiration for Jhared Montferrat See also *Category:E-mail evidence (category for e-mail screenshots) Category:Wookieepedia